Hunter Bromley
Hybrid (A.K.A Hunter Vincent Bromley) is a superhero who is affiliated with the Justice League. A powerful Tri-Breed, Hybrid is one of the most unique superhumans to date. 'Origins' Hunter was born on Earth in the city of Metropolis on July 17, 1992 as an experiment to create an far unique and more powerful superhuman. His father Daniel Bromley who worked for Star Labs at the time, managed to create an embryo which he impregnated his wife Nicole with and in order for her to avoid being superhuman, he gave her an enzyme to keep her from changing. During giving birth, the enzyme given to Nicole actually made her heal somewhat more faster and allowed her to survive the birth of not one, but two genetically augmented superhuman children. One was a boy who was named after Daniels father Hunter, the girl however was named after Nicole's mother Jane. Growing up most of their lives, Hunter and his sister knew about their superhuman abilities and it was Daniel who taught them how to use them responsibly. Despite never having attended school, Hunter and his sister were able to learn different skills through the use of books and advanced computer systems. By the time he was past his teenaged years, his parents were sadly killed in a car accident which scarred both children. Jane left to pursue a career in archaeology, Hunter on the other hand remained in Metropolis and decided to use his powers to protect the innocent. Upon donning his own custom designed uniform, Hunter eventually became the all but invincible superhero known as Hybrid and has since joined the Justice League in order to protect the world he loves, the galaxy he originated from and the universe that's ever expanding. 'Present Day' Even after the tragic loss of his parents, Hunter has learned how to cope with what has happened and even has started learning how to enjoy life rather than be the subject of the tragic mental scar he suffered years prior. ''Bromley Industries'' Being an intelligent being, Hunter became an inventor as well as the CEO of the conglomerate known as Bromley Industries. In the pursuit of this career, Hunter became a wealthy business man and would eventually form a partnership with Wayne Enterprises. Because of his knowledge on Lex Luthor, Hunter kept his company segregated from the conglomerate known as LexCorp. Love & Marriage When Hunter became a member of the Justice League, he became very close with Superman's cousin Kara Zor-El. After dating her for several years, both decided to marry. They actually married on Diana's home of Themyscira and honeymooned their as well. Kara also moved into the mansion built by Hunter within a trillionth of a second and the mansion was the size of 3 mile island. Happiness Tested They remained happy until the arrival of a Kryptonian ship containing survivors of the destroyed Argos. They soon met up with Alura In-Zee and Zor-El (Parents of Kara Zor-El) and they in turn met their son in law. Happy that her daughter was married, Alura and Zor-El then realized that they needed to tell Kara's betrothed named Vor-Zel that his bride was already married. Having told Vor-Zel, he became angry and wanted to kill her husband. The next day, Alura and Kara were catching up after a long time of not seeing each other. She told her about how she and Hunter met, as well as married. She then saw the man that was to be her husband talking with Zor-El. She then realized that she was a little late for a gala at Bromley Industries and was about to leave when she was grabbed by Vor. She tried then sent him flying with her strength and flew to Bromley Industries in order to accompany her husband. The next morning, Vor-El was ready to challenge Hybrid to wind the hand of Kara. Accepting this, Hybrid met him at the nearby rock quarry where the ambitious Kryptonian engaged the confident Tri-Breed in intense hand to hand combat. Despite receiving damage, Hybrid proved the superior being and didn't beat Vor-El to a pulp. Suddenly the Kryptonian attacked Hybrid from behind however despite his feeble attempts at taking him down, Kara stopped the fight and explained that she was pregnant with her husband's baby. Shocked to hear that his betrothed was carrying the child of Hybrid, Vor-Zel went to attack Kara so he could kill her and her unborn child. His attempt however was thwarted by Hybrid who with one punch knocked him completely out cold. Becoming a Father: Kara now pregnant with Hybrid's baby, realized that she was going to give birth much quicker than a human's 9 month. Instead of 9 months, she gave birth in 9 weeks. By the 9th week, Kara had given birth in their home to not one but 2 babies. Their son was named Sam and their daughter was named Janet 'Future' By the future primarily the year 2039, Hunter at age 47 remains top dog of Bromley Industries and continues his battles against crime. He along with his wife are still together and are also grandparents. He is known to visit Bruce Wayne who's working alongside the new Batman Terry McGinnis. He is also a new founding member of the Justice League after Batman has retired. 'Powers' Being a hybrid of 3 different species 2 of which are superhumans, Hunter possesses powers that only others wish they possessed. Despite one of his heritages being that of a Kryptonian, Hybrid has no dependencies on solar radiation and therefore his powers are self-sustaining. In areas that many beings would lose their powers, Hybrid doesn't and therefore retains all of his powers and strength he has period. By the year 2039, Hunter has instead of diminishing in strength has actually gotten stronger physically and his experience has made him a more unique superhero. *'Invulnerability:' Hunter is known to possess a re-enforced bio-electrical aura that is a combination of both that of a Kryptonian and Green Martian. Since both are invulnerable, Hunter's capable of taking hits that could put Superman into a healing coma. Despite being created from a magic and kryptonite prone species, his invulnerability also allows him total immunity from both weaknesses. It also enables him to be completely immune to the Green Martian's weakness of fire as well. **'Flight:' Because of his dense molecular structure, Hunter is known to have the power to manipulate all forms of gravity and break the pull of the gravity he is within and allow him to defy it's laws with great ease. **'Semi-Immortality:' Being a crossbreed of 2 long living humanoid species, Hunter is known to be biologically ageless and incapable of dying from age. Although ageless, Hunter is not truly immortal although he does possess the potential. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hunter's known strength is something to never be underestimated with, in fact his strength is said to be so strong that he can beat Darkseid and Doomsday to the point where they start to bleed almost severely. He's also got the capability of killing Superman if he was given the chance. Even the most powerful of beings are said to underestimate his strength, however Hunter's strength has the potential to be absolutely limitless. ***'Superhuman Stamina:' The energy output that Hunter possesses is known to allow him to stay in fights far longer than that of various superheroes combined. His stamina has been shown to allow him to remain in a fight so long that he actually is capable of tiring out his foe rather than himself. ****'Self-Sustenance:' Because of his Martian heritage and his Kryptonian side able to go hours without food, Hunter is self sustaining and doesn't require sleep or other necessities to remain alive. He does however make it a habit to sleep and even eat, as well as drink water even though he doesn't actually require them at all, he believes it makes him more human. *'Superhuman Speed:' A notable ability that Hunter possesses is his inhuman speed, which is shown to be faster than Superman, Flash and even Martian Manhunter all together. His speed also enables him to move from one planet to another within a zillionth of a second. When moving at superhuman speed, others believe that he is capable of teleporting, however this is totally untrue, although it is possible to develop such a power. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Green Martians and Kryptonians are known to have extremely fast reflexes, however Hunter is known to have reflexes that exceed both species and allow him to catch things in mid-flight so fast that they have absolutely no chance of hitting their target. *'Superhuman Healing:' Hunter's healing factor is known to be the one of the most impressive of his powers, which enables him to heal injuries in a trillionth of a second rather than minutes or seconds and this goes for his regeneration of limbs as well. **'Foreign Body Resistance:' Hunter's healing factor enables him to be diseases, chemicals and drugs that could overpower that of any other being. Diseases like Aresia's patented male killing plague couldn't even make him ill. *'Superhuman Senses:' Hunter's hearing, sight, smell, taste and even feel things, people and other things from immeasurable ranges. *'Vision Based Powers:' One of the most impressive powers is Hunter's vision based abilities. Both sides are capable of extraordinary vision based capabilities, some even more intensified than others. **'Heat Vision:' Hunter is known to have the power of emitting red beams of intense heat that is intensified to the point where he can atomize a person within seconds. **'X-Ray Vision:' Being born of a part Kryptonian physiology, Hunter is capable of seeing through virtually everything, even through lead. **'Sub-Nano Vision:' Despite Superman's ability to see at a microscopic level, Hunter possesses a vision that allows him to see things far smaller than microscopic or sub-microscopic levels. *'Breath Based Powers' Hunter is known to possess breath based powers that are so far powered that not even Superman could keep up with it. **'Absolute Zero Breath:' Unlike Superman's ability to freeze objects, Hunter is known to have a breath capable of emitting a powerful breath that enables him to reach temperatures of absolute zero within a second. **'Superhuman Breath:' Hunter is also capable of producing a powerful normal breath that causes him to emit winds that measure that of both a hurricane and an ungodly F6 tornado. *'Mental Based Powers:' Being born of a species capable of mentally based powers, Hunter is known to have the same exact mental powers and capabilities. **'Telepathy:' Being a telepathically based being, Hunter is capable of reading and controlling the minds of others, even those who have very powerful psychic blocks. ***'Telepathic Blocks:' Being a telepath, Hunter is known to have a very powerful and very complex telepathic block, enabling him to resist even the most powerful telepaths in existence. **'Telekinesis:' Because of a Green Martians telekinetic capabilities and a Kryptonian Hybrid's tactile telekinetic powers, Hunter is capable of utilizing an advanced form of telekinesis which can be used to manipulate various elements. *'Shapeshifting:' Being a combination of a species capable of morphing into different forms, Hunter is known to have the power to take various shapes and even forms, some of which he's even thought of on his own. *'Invisibility:' Since both superhuman species are capable of full invisibility, Hunter is capable of performing the same feet and therefore make himself invisible to even the most powerful of thermal imaging technologys. *'Intangibility:' Hunter is also known to have the power of phasing through virtually every single object and he has utilized this ability for stealth on several occasions. *'Phoenix Effect:' Absolutely one of the most powerful of all capabilities that Hunter has unleashed is the Phoenix Effect. The Phoenix Effect is phenomenon that occurs whenever Hunter enters the atmosphere of any planet. The fire that is produced upon entering the atmosphere can be manipulated and take the shape of a large phoenix. This power also increases his other abilities to the point where he is invincible to everything for a good 5 minutes before returning back to normal. This ability also makes him immune to his weaknesses as well. *'Genetic Memory:' Being born of species with a brain capacity of over a million supercomputers, Hunter is capable of operating Kryptonian, Human and Green Martian technology due to his genetic make up. **'Superhuman Intellect:' Being a cross between very intelligent species, Hunter's intellect is so complex that he is capable of creating what he things instantaneously. His knowledge is as vast as his ability to create and operate machines. 'Abilities' Alongside his godlike powers, Hunter also has a variety of different abilities at his disposal as well. *'Innovative Mind:' Hunter's mind is known to give him an edge when it comes to the creation of innovative devices and even machines that no other could think of or even considered too advanced for others to comprehend. *'Multi-Lingual:' Hunter is known to speak all the languages of Earth along with the different dialects of Kryptonian, Green Martian and a variety of other alien languages, both modern and ancient. *'Mixed Martial Artist:' Being known to fight evil, Hunter is a master of all Earth bound martial arts and even a variety of others. This allows him to combine his attacks to make a deadly dose of pain. He's also gotten some pointers from Batman as well and has given some pointers to him in return. *'Weapons Expert:' Hunter is known to have a knowledge of all Earthly weapons, both ancient and modern. He's also got a knowledge of other weapons that have alien origins. *'Extraordinary Cook:' Hunter started cooking when he was only 5 years old and as a result, learned to become an extraordinary cook. *'Expert Metalworker:' Being an inventor, Hunter is known to work with all known Earth bound metals and even a variety of alien based metals as well. *'Master of Metallurgy:' Alongside his work with metals, Hunter is also known to be an expert in metallurgy which enables him to mix a variety of different metals and alloys to make some very strong metals. *'Expert Chemist:' Being also an expert in chemistry, helps Hunter create newer and more advanced chemical compounds that also enable him to make new formulas and technologies. *'Expert Crystal Worker:' Being an expert within the boundaries of science and other forms of education, Hunter is known to be an expert in the creation of new crystals, both energy and non-energy in nature. He's also produced a variety of natural crystals on his own and utilize these in his machines rather than the use of combustion fuel or regular electrical energy. His knowledge of crystals have also allowed him to create some crystals capable of harnessing the power of any star. *'Access to Themyscira:' Despite being naturally a man, Hybrid is known to have access to the Amazon homeland of Themyscira despite the fact that a barrier was created by the gods in order to keep any man out. *'Psychologist:' Known to have fought even the most psychologically and physically hurt supervillians, Hybrid is known to be a master in psychology. Supervillians like Mr. Freeze and Poison Ivy have been shown the error of their ways thanks to Hybrid and he's given them an opportunity to restart their lives and put their expertise and abilities to very good use. 'Weaknesses' Although being a combination of 3 different species and possessing ultra superhuman powers, Hunter is far from perfect and is known to be vulnerable to only 2 kinds of weaknesses. *'Pyronite:' Separately both fire and Kryptonite have absolutely no effect on Hunter, Lex Luthor managed to fuse chunks of Kryptonite with the element of fire. Known as Pyronite, this substance is only lethal to Hybrid and his sister and will kill him within 2-3 hours. Although lethal the first time he's exposed, Hunter and his sister actually are not affected by it a second time right after because they develop a temporary resistance to the substance which only lasts a maximum time of 10 minutes before succumbing to the substance's radiation once more. The substance can also be blocked by a strange sub-lead known as Aqueous Lead which will neutralize both the radiation and the fire it produces so long as it's covered in it. *'Mananite:' Although he has an immunity to magic and kryptonite, there are some sorcerers who have actually gotten ahold of the substance and have enchanted it with magic. This new sub-Kryptonite, known as Mananite is known to cause non-lethal injuries to Hybrid, however it also causes him to temporarily lose consciousness for a 24 hours before fully recovering. 'Personality & Traits' Hunter is known to be a very nice guy, in fact one of the nicest guys in Metropolis. Even when he's at work, Hunter has shown a positive attitude towards his employees and staff. He's also a very generous man which is rare to see from a conglomerate business owner. He's never been known to be greedy like others who obsess over money, in fact he's never obsessed over money in his life. He also take his job as both a CEO and superhero very seriously, while having a bit of fun on the side. Even though he has been known to be cocky at times, Hunter is known to get the job done and has even proved on several occasions. He's also faithful and loyal to his friends and family, but also known to look down on people who have done wrong to either his friends or family. He's also been known to avoid people who have gone up against the Justice League before so that it doesn't look like he's in league with them. Even when meeting with people like Lex Luthor, he's known to be very polite and mild mannered. He's known to be one of freedom, justice and liberty and not one for being into utopian or dystopian societies. Being an inventor, Hunter likes seeing the progress of Earth's technology improve and is somewhat of a perfectionist when it comes to improving technology. He also known to look for ways to improve the Earth's environmental issues as well. 'Hobbies' When not at work or saving the world, Hunter is known to enjoy a great many things during his time off. *'Swimming:' He is known to enjoy lots of swimming which is usually inside due to the fact that he has an indoor pool. This also gives him alone time with his wife when she swims with him as well. *'Family Time:' When it comes to Hunter, there's nothing more important than family. Direct or indirect, Hunter enjoys the company of his family. He also enjoys a lot of quality time with his wife. *'Driving:' Although being a superhero, Hunter likes to blend in and drive a very nice sports car. *'Inventing:' Even when off duty, Hunter takes great pleasure in the creation of new devices and technology that improves life for people. *'Anthropology:' In his spare time, Hunter has been known to have practiced anthropology of various cultures in order for Earth to get a better understanding of a certain society or culture. One of the most recognizable works he's practiced anthropology with was learning about Wonder Woman's race known as the Amazons. He's even written a book on the Amazons and their culture as well. 'Relationships' Being a superhero, Hybrid has a variety of different relationships with many different people. Kara Zor-El The cousin of Superman and known by many as Supergirl, Kara Zor-El is the beloved wife of Hunter Bromley. She met Bromley during his first shift at the Watchtower where they started getting to know each other. Eventually they dated, which led into him proposing to her. Accepting his proposal, their wedding and honeymoon was on the Amazon island of Themyscira. She and him eventually had two children. Sam Bromley His twin son and the brother of his daughter Janet, Sam so far is his only son. Born a Tri-Breed like his dad, Sam is knows his father's identity and realizes that someday he will become a hero just like him. Although born rich, Sam is not spoiled and does many things his father does. Janet Bromley His first and so far only daughter, Janet is a fraternal twin. She is known to be a combination of both her mother and father in terms of personality, however is known to take her jobs seriously. Jane Bromley Born from the same womb as he was, Jane is Hunter's only sibling. She left Metropolis after her parent's death and pursued a career in archaeology. She became very successful and didn't speak with Bromley for the next five years. She and him bumped into each other on the island of Themyscira where she unintentionally released Hercules, putting the blame on Hunter. Hunter introduced Wonder Woman to his sister and Diana realized that she was the one who released Hercules. It was after Hercules was taken down by Hybrid, Jane and Wonder Woman that Jane explained to Hippolyta why she was there. Jane then took up a part time position at Bromley Industries and continued her career as an archaeologist as well. She even became Hybridess and joined the Justice League. Nicole Bromley The late wife to Daniel Bromley, Nicole Bromley is also the late mother of Hunter and Jane. She was impregnated artificially with the use of an experimental embryo that her husband was working on at Star Labs. She eventually gave birth to both babies and given an enzyme to keep her from having alterations in her DNA. While her husband taught him and his sister about how to use their powers, Nicole taught them how to be responsible and compassionate. Unfortunately though she and her husband ended up in a car accident where she died in the hospital. Her death marked a new revelation for both her son and daughter, making them into the people they are today. Daniel Bromley World Renowned Maternal Geneticist, Dr. Daniel Bromley is the husband of the late Nicole Bromley and Late father of both Hunter and Jane. He was responsible for the creation of the first two Tri-Breed Progenitors ever. He created the embryo in his laboratory at Star Labs and then impregnated his wife with it and an enzyme to prevent any alteration to her natural physiology. 'Notable Inventions' Being an inventor, Hybrid has a variety of new and advanced devices that he has perfected and worked the bugs out of for a long time. *'Solarnite:' One of Hybrid's greatest attributes is the fact that he created a solar based crystal, known as Solarnite. He created this substance out of shards of clear kryptonite, Solarnite is also combined with the energies of the various stars seen in the universe. He's actually integrated it into Superman and Supergirl's belt in order for them to retain their powers on planets with stronger environments. *'Physiology Manipulation Modulator:' A unique and somewhat dangerous technology, The Physiology Manipulation Modulator is what can alter the physiology of any known species. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tri-Breed Category:Male Characters